1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ice and water dispensers for refrigerator freezers. More particularly the invention relates to a water dispenser that can dispense measured amounts of water or can dispense water in a normal fill mode in which water is dispensed as long as an actuator is operated by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerator freezers having ice and water dispensers are known. Liquid dispensers that dispense measured amounts of liquid are also known. Liquid dispensers arranged to automatically fill a container with liquid are also known.